


I Know Just What You Need

by tinymacaroni



Series: Witcher smut [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eskel (The Witcher), Cock Rings, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Face-Fucking, Filthy, M/M, Mind the Tags, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Really this is just very self indulgent and, Rough Oral Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Spit Kink, Sub Eskel (The Witcher), Subdrop, Subspace, Top Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymacaroni/pseuds/tinymacaroni
Summary: more subby eskel! more! more!eskel does call jaskier daddy and jaskier does call eskel puppy, in case either of those things bothers you
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Implied Geralt/Jaskier - Relationship
Series: Witcher smut [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660198
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	I Know Just What You Need

Eskel lifted his mug to his lips, eyeing the bard onstage, watching his nimble fingers play over the strings. The inn's ale was bland and watery, and their food was overpriced and undersalted, but after a week and a half of sleeping in the woods, he was looking forward to a bath and a soft bed after his meal. The more he watched the bard, though, the more he was considering a different sort of indulgence before finding his next contract.

When the bard's set was done, he bowed with a flourish and stepped down from the stage, sauntering straight over to Eskel. The witcher set his tankard down, lifting his eyebrows a little in surprise as the performer leaned against the counter next to him.

"You must be Eskel."

"Ahh. And  _ you _ must be Geralt's bard. Jaskier, right?"

"The very same. Flattered, I'm sure." Jaskier held his hand out and Eskel took it, pleasantly surprised by the bard's strong grip. "What brings you to this corner of Vizima, anyhow?"

"Work. Heard a rumor of a leshen terrorizing a town a little north of here, on my way to check it out. You?"

"Just passing through on my way to a festival. Nice to spot a friendly face put here though." Eskel snorted doubtfully, and Jaskier frowned. "What?"

"Just haven't heard my face described as 'friendly' in a long time." Eskel drank the last of his ale, avoiding Jaskier's eye.

"What, because of the scars? Bah. They make you look sexy, if you ask me."

"Horseshit."

"Don't believe me? I could… prove it."

Eskel arched his unmarred eyebrow, leveling Jaskier with an intrigued look. "Are you hitting on me?"

"Maybe. Why, is it working?" Eskel rolled his eyes, and Jaskier grinned. "Come upstairs with me, I've been here a couple nights, already have a room."

"Fuck it. Why not." Eskel left some coins on the counter for his meal and followed Jaskier up to his room, grunting when the door shut and the bard pinned him back against it, kissing him greedily. He melted under his touch, letting his mouth fall open, groaning as the kiss turned hot and filthy. Eventually, Jaskier pulled back, breathing heavily - he had a good lung capacity, but it was no match for a witcher's. He laughed a little at the stunned look on Eskel's face, kissing his cheek lightly and murmuring against his ear.

"Surprised?"

"I'll admit, usually I'm the one people expect to take the lead."

"Yeah, but let me guess - that's not the way  _ you _ prefer it."

"What gave it away?"

"Geralt's the same way, I thought I'd take a gamble." Jaskier nipped at his earlobe as he pressed a thigh up against Eskel's groin, feeling how hard he was, thick and hot, trapped in his trousers. "And it looks like I made the right wager." Eskel inhaled sharply, rutting up against him desperately. "Tsk, tsk. So needy already?" Jaskier held his hips still, placing an open-mouthed kiss just under his jaw, sucking a deep bruise there. Eskel squirmed under his grip, tilting his head back, whimpering quietly.

"Please…"

"Mm? What was that, dear?"

"Want you to touch me, please, need it."

"But I am touching you," Jaskier teased, placing more kisses and biting more bruises down the column of Eskel's throat, pushing his thigh harder against his hard cock. "Is this not enough for you?"

"Please, Da-" Eskel swallowed what he was going to say, shivering. "Please, Jaskier. Please let me come."

"Soon, darling, soon. What was that you were going to say, though?" Jaskier nuzzled at his throat, kissing the bruised skin there.

"Don't- Don't want to say. It's embarrassing." Eskel shook in his grasp, riding that sharp edge.

"Hush now. Be a good boy for me and tell me, hm? I won't judge."

"Daddy!" Eskel cried out, arching his back. "Daddy, Daddy please let me come, I'll be good I'll be so good-"

"Oh you are good,  _ such _ a good boy, so good for me, keep being good and let me see you come, hm?" Jaskier brought one of his hands around, grinding the heel of his palm against Eskel's cock, feeling the pulses of hot come fill his trousers, holding Eskel close as he sagged forward. The witcher shuddered, panting, and whined when he felt Jaskier's nails scratch gently at his scalp.

"Thank you Daddy," he murmured, breathing in his scent, feeling fuzzy and warm all over.

"Come here, puppy. Can I call you puppy?" Eskel nodded, and Jaskier tugged him forward, sitting at the edge of the bed. "Sit for me, there's a good boy." Eskel knelt between his thighs, looking up at Jaskier, patiently awaiting his next instruction. Jaskier cupped his jaw, tugging at his lower lip with his thumb. "Open." Eskel's jaw fell open obediently, letting Jaskier press two fingers into his mouth, stroking slowly over his tongue. Eskel moaned a little, but kept his jaw slack, grunting when Jaskier's fingers pressed back into his throat. The bard's fingers were quickly coated in drool, and Eskel could feel it beginning to drip down his chin, but couldn't find it in him to care, too focused on being good for Jaskier.

Jaskier's free hand unlaced his trousers, pulling his hard cock out, and Eskel whimpered. "You want my cock, puppy? Want me to stuff your pretty mouth full of Daddy's cock?" Eskel nodded eagerly, whining needily, and Jaskier pulled him forward, taking his cock in his spit-soaked fingers, his clean hand petting softly through Eskel's hair as he laid the head of his cock on the witcher's tongue. Eskel lapped at the tip, savoring the bitter salt of precome, taking Jaskier deeper, deeper, until he gagged on it.

"Careful, puppy." Jaskier stroked his cheek tenderly. "Don't hurt yourself, that's not what I want from you."

Eskel made an apologetic noise, going slower, careful not to choke as he gradually took Jaskier into his throat. He stilled as his nose reached the thick dark curls at the base of Jaskier's cock, humming softly with satisfaction. Jaskier moaned, breathless, threading his fingers through Eskel's hair.

"Oh puppy you take me so  _ well _ , like you were made to suck my cock." Eskel made a pleased noise, bringing his hands up to hold Jaskier's thighs, starting to bob his head, never quite letting the tip of Jaskier's cock leave his throat. "Can I try something?" Eskel stilled, looking up at him, curiosity shining in his golden eyes. Jaskier took one of his hands, squeezing gently. "If you need me to stop, I want you to let go of my hand - understand?" Eskel nodded, inhaling harshly through his nose as Jaskier tugged his hair, pulling him down onto his cock. He drew his hips back, then thrust sharply forward, feeling Eskel groan around his cock. He fucked Eskel's face, hard and fast, breathing harshly and muttering words of praise as he chased his release. Tears pricked at the corners of Eskel's eyes, his jaw stretched achingly wide, drool dripping down his chin and dampening the front of his shirt. His cock was quickly filling out again in his come-stained trousers and he thrust up against empty air, desperately seeking even the slight friction of the wet fabric.

"Fuck, Eskel, I'm close - let me come down your throat, puppy, please?" Eskel squeezed his hand, nodding slightly, groaning as he felt Jaskier's cock spill down his throat, pulsing with each splash of bitter come. Jaskier pulled back when he was done, a string of mingled come and spit connecting his cock to Eskel's swollen lower lip. Eskel swallowed weakly, a trickle of come leaking from the corner of his mouth, and Jaskier smiled adoringly down at him.

"How are you doing?"

"Mm." Eskel moaned softly, resting his head against Jaskier's thigh.

"Words, darling. For me?"

"Good, Daddy," he rasped, voice a little slurred.

"Thank you, puppy." Eskel whined at the name, pressing his forehead harder against Jaskier's leg. "Think you can stand up?" Eskel nodded, and Jaskier helped him stand, rising with him and kissing him softly, his soft cock still hanging out of his trousers. "You wanna keep going?" Eskel nodded again, and Jaskier smiled. "Good. Then strip and lay on the bed, on your back. Alright?" Eskel did as he was told while Jaskier redressed and went across the room, digging through his bag for a skin of water, a towel, a vial of oil, and a length of black silk rope. 

When he returned to the bed, he knelt between Eskel's legs, pushing his thighs apart and giving him an appraising look. "You really are lovely, puppy. Messy, though. Let me clean you up." That was all the warning Eskel got before he leaned down, licking the sticky come from his skin, starting with his cock and moving down to mouth at his balls and his taint, then cleaning up his thighs. By the time he was done, Eskel's stomach was smeared with precome from his leaking cock, and Jaskier licked that up, too, grinning impishly at the noises Eskel made. "You make such a pretty picture, darling, almost makes me wish I was a painter instead of a bard."

"Daddy…" Eskel's voice was high and broken with need, and he clutched at the sheets as he writhed on the bed.

"Yes, dear?"

"Need to come, please Daddy, please let me come."

"Alright, puppy. You've been so good for me, you've earned it." Jaskier wrapped a tight fist around his cock, and it only took a few strokes before Eskel was coming with a guttural cry, arching his back and twisting as Jaskier didn't let up, wrenching waves of sharp pain-pleasure from him until it was too much, and he pushed Jaskier away weakly. The bard stretched out beside him, running his fingers through the thatch of thick hair on his chest, smiling at him softly. "Still with me?"

"Yes, Daddy." Eskel's chest heaved with panted breaths, his every nerve tingling with pleasure and exhaustion. "Want your cock, Daddy. Please?"

"You sure? You sound tired." Eskel whined impatiently, looking at Jaskier with a pout. Jaskier laughed. "Alright, alright. But we'll have to get you ready first, hm? And I want you to drink some water, too." He passed Eskel the waterskin, and the witcher drank gratefully. When he set it down, Jaskier took his softening cock in hand, taking the length of rope from before and holding it up. "Have you ever used a cock ring, puppy?"

"No Daddy. But I know what they're for."

"Do you want to use one? Just to keep you from coming until I'm ready for you to."

"Yes Daddy, please." Eskel's cock was already filling out again, and he was eager to please Jaskier.

"Good boy. How about safewords?" he asked as he stroked his cock to get it hard again and tied the rope around it, circling it behind his balls. "Have you used one before?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Give me a word, puppy."

"Mm… Celandine?"

"That'll work just fine." Jaskier leaned forward, kissing Eskel's forehead before taking his place between his legs, petting the insides of his thighs lightly. "You comfortable?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Good." Jaskier uncorked the bottle of oil, coating a finger and circling Eskel's hole, kissing the inside of his knee as he slowly teased the tip of his finger past the ring of tight muscle. Eskel chewed his lip, and Jaskier tutted, pushing the rest of his finger in all at once, making Eskel yelp."That's it. Let me hear you, puppy, you have such a lovely voice."

"My voice isn't lovely," Eskel muttered without thinking, jumping when he felt the sharp swat on the back of his thigh.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Eskel. I think your voice is  _ beautiful _ , understand?"

"Y-yes Daddy. Sorry Daddy." Eskel squirmed, face flushed, spreading his legs a little wider.

"It's alright, darling. Just try to remember to be nice to yourself, hm?" Jaskier slicked a second finger, pressing it in beside the first, stretching him open slowly, carefully. A third finger, and a fourth, and Eskel was whining and pleading, cock drooling precome all over his stomach. He cried out when Jaskier crooked his fingers, grazing over his prostate, sobbing with overstimulation as the black silk ring did its job.

"Daddy please, I'm ready, please just fuck me."

"Alright puppy." Jaskier took his hand away and Eskel clenched down on nothing, painfully empty until the head of Jaskier's cock pressed into him and his head was filled with fuzzy bliss as Jaskier started to fuck him properly. "You feel so good, puppy, so tight and hot on my cock. You're such a good boy for me, love."

"D- _ Daddy _ ," Eskel whined, reaching up above him and clutching at the pillows, fucking himself back onto Jaskier's cock. "Love your cock, Daddy, you feel so good inside me."

"Such filthy words from such a pretty mouth, puppy. Want me to come, puppy? Want me to fill you up?"

"Yes! Yes, Daddy, please  _ please _ let me feel you come," Eskel begged, arching his back, tears streaming from the corners of his eyes as his cock strained against its bindings.

"Fuck, puppy, love your mouth, love your tight little ass, love you so much." Jaskier buried himself deep in Eskel's ass, reaching down to undo the rope, and Eskel sobbed as his own orgasm washed over him, weak spurts of come painting his stomach as he bore down almost painfully on Jaskier's cock.

Jaskier stroked his hair soothingly through the last of the aftershocks, peppering his face with soft kisses, kissing the tears away. "You did so good, puppy, so good for me. Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, yeah, yes Daddy." Eskel's voice shook as hard as the rest of him, and Jaskier made a soft noise in his throat, his eyebrows knitting together with concern.

"You sure? Hey, hey look at me. You sure you're alright?"

Eskel nodded, then shook his head a little. "C-celandine."

"Oh, love. What do you need?"

"Just… Just need to be done, for tonight."

"Of course. Can I…?" Jaskier angled his hips to pull out, but Eskel shook his head sharply, grabbing at him. "Okay, shh, okay. I won't get up yet." He reached for the waterskin, holding it up to Eskel's lips. "Can you drink for me? Just a little?" Eskel took it and drank a bit before setting it back down beside the bed. "Good, thank you. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"It was just… Just a lot." Eskel was still shaking, and Jaskier made a sympathetic noise, kissing his scarred cheek.

"Can we roll over? I wanna hold you." Eskel nodded and they rolled over together, until Eskel could curl up against Jaskier's chest, closing his eyes. Jaskier held him tight, tucking his head against his neck and running a soothing hand up and down his spine, humming a nonsense tune as Eskel unsteadily drifted off to sleep.

\--

Eskel woke with a start, relaxing a little as he saw Jaskier still in the room. "Jask?" His voice was a hoarse rasp, and Jaskier turned with a start, bringing a refilled waterskin to him.

"Hey, love. Hey. Drink up, there you go, good. How're you feeling?"

"Mm… Sore. Tired. But I'll be alright."

"'You'll be alright' like you'll actually be alright, or like you're a witcher so you can't admit you dropped?" Eskel fixed him with a wry smile.

"We're not all as bad as Geralt. Thank you for checking, though." Eskel pushed himself to sit up, still a little shaky, and Jaskier sat beside him, rubbing his back again until he was steady.

"Want me to go get breakfast? I've got some dry rations in my pack, nothing appetizing, but I didn't want to leave until I knew you were alright."

"Stay? I've got some food in my bag, I think I dropped it by the door last night."

"Of course. Mind if I get up?"

"Go ahead." Jaskier stood and got Eskel's bag, digging through it until he found the food - in the same place Geralt always stored his, of course. They shared some dried fruit and meat, and Jaskier remembered a fresh apple he still had in his own bag which they split, and once they ate Eskel laid back down and curled up with his head on Jaskier's lap.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Just tired."

"Get some rest. I'll wake you up when I get hungry and want to go buy food, yeah?" Jaskier stroked his hair lightly, smiling fondly.

"Mm. Alright." Eskel hugged Jaskier's waist, smiling as he drifted back into a much more restful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i am really just on one hell of an eskel kick huh


End file.
